Unconditional Love
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: El hibrido original al que todos han de temer se encuentra a si mismo por fin con su doncella. Conoce por primera vez, la verdadera dicha, felicidad y alegria de la mano de la mujer de su vida. Su angel rubio de ojos azules.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a los escritores y productores de la serie y a L.J Smith.**

**_oOo_**

Era uno de esos días fríos y lluviosos en New Orleans, la niebla se extendía por cada rincón. Por pantanos y lagunas, por casas, calles y avenidas… el barrio francés y la calle bourbon no eran la excepción.

Una llovizna fría repiqueaba en los tejados y encharcaba las aceras y el fuerte viento azotaba las ventanas y los arboles. No había casi nadie en las calles, el mal clima los había ahuyentado a todos.

Klaus, como todo un ermitaño, estaba encerrado en su habitación, ajeno al mal clima. Mientras afuera las nubes grises ocultaban al sol, él lo abrazaba.

Al menos así lo veía él.

Juntos, en la cama, el la sostenía contra si con amor y posesivamente. Acariciaba su suave cabello rubio y miraba sus ojos azules con admiración. Ella le sonrió, feliz de estar en sus brazos y él le sonrió de vuelta, se le hacía imposible no sonreír ante tanta belleza y su propio regocijo y alegría.

El se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en su frente, luego besó cada una de sus mejillas, siguió por sus parpados y finalizó con un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz, lo que la hizo reír y el rio con ella.

-Eres hermosa…- le susurró con devoción.

Ella acarició su rasposa mejilla, con barba de un par de días. Eso no pareció molestarla o incomodarla.

El tomó su mano entre la suya y se la llevó a los labios, besando también sus dedos, su palma y el dorso.

-No te merezco, lo sé…sé que no me merezco nada tan bueno y sin embargo tu llegaste a mí. Y estoy agradecido por eso. He hecho cosas terribles a lo largo de mi existencia y de alguna forma fui recompensando contigo...increíble pero cierto…-

Ella le escuchaba en silencio y el continuó.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca…y te lo recordaré todos los días a partir de hoy por el resto de la eternidad.-

Ella le sonrió ampliamente.

El volvió a besar su frente y un rato después se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados firmemente al otro.

**_oOo_**

Al día siguiente:

Hayley llegó junto con Elijah, ambos muy sonrientes y conversando tranquilamente, ellos pensaron que debían chequear a Klaus y subieron en silencio hasta la habitación del hibrido.

Espiaron a través de la puerta entre abierta y vieron a Klaus de pie delante de su caballete sosteniendo un pincel, el se movió un poco a un lado y ellos pudieron ver qué era lo que el pintaba tan concentrado.

La hacía parecer como un ángel rubio con grandes y brillantes ojos azules mirando directo al frente.

Hayley sonrió y compartió una mirada con un sonriente Elijah, entendían que Klaus había encontrado su felicidad y su paz.

Ellos regresaron sobre sus pasos dejando a Niklaus con su arte y su musa.

Había recorrido un largo camino desde Mystic Falls...

Mientras tanto Klaus, que no se había dado por enterado de la llegada de la pequeña loba y de su hermano, siguió pintando hasta el atardecer, momento en el que su musa reclamó atención.

El la atendía con gusto y sin rechistar.

-Quiero que conozcas todo lo maravilloso del mundo, quiero mostrártelo todo, te llevare a todas partes y te enseñare todos los idiomas, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, yo me encargare de todo, lo prometo.- Le decía mientras preparaba la sangre para ellos.

-Lo gracioso es que siempre he querido hacer eso, enseñar y mostrar…esta vez sí lo haré, aprovecharé para algo bueno nuestra inmortalidad…la haré valer. Espero que te guste, hay mucho mundo allí afuera.- continuó.

Se sentó con ella y bebieron el dulce néctar de vida.

El terminó primero, y se quedó observándola beber, incluso esos pequeños momentos los apreciaba y atesoraba. Ella se había vuelto de la noche a la mañana su luz, su sol, su esperanza.

Al fin y al cabo, ella era Hope.

La esperanza de su padre, de su madre y su tío y tía. La esperanza de la familia. La luz al final del túnel de años, décadas y siglos de oscuridad…

Y Klaus la amaba más que a nada.

Siguió alimentándola con su biberón, acunándola contra su pecho. Ella era un pequeño saco rubio y sonrojado de sorpresas, deseaba la sangre como cualquier vampiro y también la leche materna de Hayley.

Apenas lloraba, excepto cuando la dejaban sola, algo que nunca pasaba y lo mejor de todo, parecía genuinamente encantada de estar con su padre todo el tiempo.

El sabía que era y siempre seria un padre sobre protector, pero no le importaba.

Ella crecería siendo amada por su familia, al menos…los más cercanos. Y también seria furiosamente protegida por sus padres.

Hope acabó su biberón y Klaus la dejó en su cuna para levantarse y llevar el biberón hasta la mesa, pero apenas se había alejado un par de metros cuando ella empezó a gimotear.

-Oh lo siento, pequeña.- dijo antes de hacer todo el recorrido ida y vuelta a velocidad vampírica y estuvo de vuelta junto a ella en dos segundos, la tomó en brazos y empezó a mecerla de un lado a otro con suavidad y ella se calmó rápidamente.

-Papi esta aquí, no se ha ido a ningún lado, nunca te dejará.- musitó, besando su coronilla.

Hope Mikaelson se aferró con sus pequeñas manos a la camisa de su padre hasta que se quedó dormida.

El se sentó en el sillón observándola dormir entre sus brazos.

-Yo nunca hice nada bueno, hasta que te hice a ti. Y todavía me cuesta creer que algo tan extraordinario, puro y bueno como tu haya salido de mi. Supongo que también tienes muchas cosas de tu madre, lo cual es bueno, ella es valiente, fuerte y feroz. Espero saques lo mejor de nosotros pequeña…-

Klaus continuó la noche, con su hija durmiente en sus brazos, sintiéndose dichoso como nunca antes, por primera vez era feliz por algo que no consistía en obtener poder o matar.

Y eso era un sentimiento inigualable.

**_oOo_**

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
